Fuego de Noche, Nieve de día
by Anksunamun Nefertiti
Summary: A partir de esta noche seremos solo tú y yo, sin ocultarnos, juntos para siempre. "Antes de que empiece a amanecer y que vuelvas a tu vida habitual, debes comprender que entre los dos, todo a sido puro y natural"(Interprete: Ricky Martin Autor: Karl Cameron Porter, Ian Blake) No sé como clasificar este Fic ni que genero espero no me haya equivocado soy primeriza :)


Ni Supernatural ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenece a sus creadores, una historia sin animo de lucro mero entretenimiento

_

Castiel yacía en la cama con los ojos abiertos mirando a un punto fijo de esa habitación blanca, sin parpadear, sin responder, solo él y sus recuerdos.

**-Cas? Sé que me escuchas**-La voz ronca de Dean sonaba desesperada, apagada, estaba desgarrado por dentro, su corazón hecho pedazos y es que no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba.

Castiel escuchaba, sí que escuchaba, pero creía que no era real, _"Dean no está aquí"_, su mente a veces le gastaba esas bromas, era cruel, prefería ignorar esas voces que lo único que le causaban era un dolor en el pecho, solo Él y sus recuerdos…

Sus recuerdos… No olvida el día que lo conoció, su hermano Gabriel lo llevó a casa a cenar, eran amigos, se conocieron en la escuela, Dean y Gabriel solían hacer bromas a los demás siempre, por eso se volvieron inseparables. Esa vez Cas pensó que Dean era insoportable, al fin de cuentas era amigo de su hermano el "bromista", Gabriel siempre lo molestaba, lo quería, sí, pero odiaba sus bromas. Lo dejó pasar, no quería soportar bromas de nadie, solo un _"hola"_ y no hablo en toda la cena, solo de vez en cuando fijaba su mirada en él.

Pero entonces Dean fue amable con Él, lo defendía incluso de Gabriel. Castiel no lo había notado en ese entonces, pero conforme pasó el tiempo vio que Dean tenía esa mirada cálida que le trasmitía seguridad, confort, protección. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban todo eso y a Cas le gustaba… Cas… Dean lo apodó así porque Castiel era un nombre muy largo y raro… _"Cas suena mejor"_.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te sientes cómodo con esa persona, esa que puede llegar a trastornar tu mundo, alcanzar lo imposible, tener lo inimaginable, Dean se volvió su mundo, era todo su mundo, pero no todo era perfecto, su amor era clandestino, solo ellos y las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Dean lo sabían. En cuanto Castiel daba un paso fuera de la habitación se volvía otro, como si tuviera una doble vida, y es que la tenía, April su novia, no le gustaba Dean y lo mantenía alejado, con razón por supuesto, no se imaginaba lo que esas paredes conocían, pero no podía simplemente dejarla, llevaba años con ella incluso antes de que Dean apareciera en su vida, no era justo lastimarla y no era justo engañarla, solo que no tenía el valor, April no era mala siempre lo apoyaba en todo, era más como una amiga y ella lo amaba.

La última noche juntos; ni siquiera sabían que lo era, Castiel le hizo promesas, promesas que no pudo cumplir o al menos no del todo, después de su entrega, de hacer el amor con pasión, fuego total, como si su subconsciente lo supiera; de madrugada a punto de salir de ser ese "otro", ya no quería ser nadie más, solo ser Castiel, ese que únicamente Dean conoce, lo prometió:

**-La dejaré Dean, hoy mismo le diré todo y me quedaré contigo, lo prometo, a partir de esta noche seremos solo tú y yo, sin ocultarnos, juntos para siempre.** Se marchó al igual que siempre con esa sonrisa fría siendo ese otro que detestaba pero que seguro era la última vez que lo vería, ese Castiel frio desparecería y seria solo el Castiel lleno de pasión y amor que el conocía.

Y Dean le creyó, por supuesto que le creyó, era Castiel su ángel, pasó el día entero ansioso por la llegada de la noche, las horas, los minutos, los segundos le parecía eternos, llego a casa preparo la cena, compró incluso vino para celebrar, se quedó ahí en la espera de Cas, pasaron las horas y llego la mañana sola, sin Cas, no lo entendía, su corazón dolía, no quería creer que lo había engañado, no era verdad, solo una mala broma una muy cruel, esperó, no podía ir a buscarlo, no por el momento al menos y esperó, una semana sin saber de él, pero entonces lo vio, a Gabriel, tenía que saber de Cas la agonía lo mataba, su teléfono mandaba a buzón directo, se imaginó tantas cosas durante esa semana, desde un accidente hasta una huida con April. Nada lo había preparado para la noticia que recibió, no había si quiera pasado por su cabeza, _"está internado, tuvo un ataque"_, Gabriel le dijo dónde estaba internado, aun no se creía la historia tenía que comprobarlo. Le habían diagnosticado Esquizofrenia.

Y ahí estaba Dean desde el primer día en el Hospital Psiquiátrico, Cas nunca lo miraba siempre viendo a un punto fijo en la pared o tras la ventana, su mirada perdida, cometió el error una vez de tocarlo, Dean le hablaba y Cas no hacía caso, se desesperó y lo tomo del brazo y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara y entonces lo miró sus ojos llenos de miedo, no, terror puro terror, Castiel empezó a atacarlo, golpeando, rasguñando, los enfermeros de hospital llegaron tan pronto se dieron cuenta, sedando a Castiel. Fue un día difícil para ambos _"es normal en su estado, cualquier contacto por mínimo que sea, cree que es un ataque para él, es por eso que siempre está aislado"_ le había dicho el Dr. Singer. De eso ya han pasado unos años y nunca dejó de ir, solo hablaba sin tocarlo lo único que Dean Wnchester hacía era hablarle de lo que sea, de su día, sus compañeros, su hermano y Cas seguía en la misma posición sin míralo.

**-Me tengo que ir Cas, es tarde pero vendré mañana-** su voz se quebraba con cada palabra, **-Te quiero Cas, Te necesito**- hizo una pausa- **Te necesito conmigo.**

Entonces Cas voltea y por unos segundos vuelve a ser él, lo mira directo a los ojos y sonríe, una mueca apenas perceptible y Dean siente que le devuelven la vida porque Cas por unos segundo volvió a ser él, regresa la mirada al punto fijo en la pared todavía con la sonrisa, "Después de todo puede que sea real" piensa Cas.

_

Nota: Me dio por escribir esta historia, yo ni siquiera escribo la verdad es lo primero y lo único que hago solo para quitarme el gusanito de escribir algo, si pasaron gracias por leer, si bien fue inspirada en una canción con el mismo nombre del Fic no lo considero un songfic al menos que este equivocada.

Espero que les haya gustado y que al menos no sea tan mala jeje aunque creo que si lo soy jaja pues nada, les mando un saludo y mejor me sigo dedicando a leer ;)


End file.
